dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Goku's House
, also known as , is located at the foot of a forest near Mount Paozu. There is the hut where Goku lived with Grandpa Gohan as a boy and, some time after the end of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, the Ox-King had the large house built near the hut for Goku, Chi-Chi and their family to live together. Incidentally, the Ox-King is often seen spending time with the family here as well. Overview Goku's house features a kitchen in the white hut area, a bedroom with its window facing the old hut and presumably another bedroom in either the other side of the larger part or the narrow side area which connects to the larger part of the house. There is also an outdoor bathtub (which is effectively a steel barrel over the top of a fire) as seen during the first four Dragon Ball Z movies and the end of the Kid Buu Saga. Android 16 states to Android 17 and Android 18 that Goku's house is located in the East District; its address is 58N 018, 439 East District to be exact.Dragon Ball Z episode 139, Unwelcome DiscoveryGohan's school profile, Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, 1993 In Future Trunks' Alternate Timeline, Goku's house is where Future Goku passed away from Heart Virus his bedside surrounded by his wife Future Chi-Chi, family, friends, and fellow Future Z Fighters. Following the deaths of all the Z Fighters save for Future Gohan, Future Ox-King moved in with his daughter Future Chi-Chi due to the threat of the Androids and Future Chi-Chi being all alone after Future Gohan effectively moved out in order to readily confront the Androids. In the Dragon Ball Super episode "Goku's Energy Is Out of Control?! The Struggle to Look After Pan", Goku destroys his house when he accidentally flies right through it due his Delayed Onset Ki Disorder; forcing Goku, Chi-Chi and Goten to stay at Gohan and Videl's home in Satan City for a while. By the next episode, however, Goku's house is back to normal. At the end of Dragon Ball Z, Gohan is now shown living in a house next door to Goku's home with Videl and Pan. However, in "A Worldwide Problem", Goku's and Gohan's house are both destroyed by a Baby-infected Gohan and Goten while powering up to fight Goku and Pan. Both houses are later restored along with the earth by Porunga after the defeat of Baby. Oddly enough, during the time of the Dragon Ball GT television special A Hero's Legacy, which takes place long after the end of Dragon Ball GT, the old hut still remains reasonably intact. However, there is absolutely no sign at all that the house for Goku and his family was ever there though it is likely their family residences may have been moved in the intervening years while Grandpa Gohan's house was likely left behind as a sort of memorial. Known residents *Grandpa Gohan – Owner of the hut. Deceased. *Goku – Grew up in the hut as a child and technically inherited the hut after Grandpa Gohan's death which he lived in until his encounter with Bulma, but moved into the larger house built by Ox-King. **Future Goku - In the Alternate timeline, he lived in the larger house built by Future Ox-King with Future Gohan and Future Chi-Chi until his death via Heart Virus. Future Goku passed away in his home surround by his family, friends, and the future Z Fighters. As a boy he lived in the hut owned by his adoptive grandfather. *Chi-Chi – After her marriage to Goku, she moved from her father's castle on Fire Mountain into the larger house built by her father. **Future Chi-Chi - In the alternate timeline, lived with Future Gohan and Future Goku in the house built by her father and after Future Goku's death continued to reside there with her father after Gohan left to combat the Androids. *Gohan – Lived with Goku and Chi-Chi and eventually moves into a house in Satan City after marrying Videl and later next door to Goku's house along with their daughter, Pan. **Future Gohan - Lived with his father and mother until his father's death by Heart Virus. Apparently moved out following the deaths of the Future Z Fighters in order to be able to readily confront the Androids and possibly to keep his overbearing mother Future Chi-Chi from interfering with his training as she had during his youth. *Icarus – During certain movies and filler material, most notably the Garlic Jr. Saga and the filler episode "Goku's Ordeal". *Goten – Grew up in the house that Chi-Chi, Gohan (until he got married and moved out) and Goku (after he came back to life) live in. Visitors *Ox-King – Responsible for constructing the large house used by his daughter Chi-Chi, son-in-law Goku, and grandsons Gohan and Goten. Has only been seen sleeping in the house once, so it is unknown if he lives there, but he is seen there with Chi-Chi whenever she's there. It is likely that he resides their while visiting his daughter and her family. **Future Ox-King - In Future Trunks' timeline, Future Ox-King has moved in to the house he built for his daughter Future Chi-Chi, due to the Androids and her being all alone following Future Goku's death and Gohan moving out to oppose Future Android 17 and Future Android 18. *Bulma - Briefly visited the hut Goku inherited from his Grandpa Gohan. In Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug, she briefly stayed the night with Chi-Chi and Gohan (before he left with Icarus) in the Son family home. **Future Bulma - Was present with her infant son and Future Vegeta when Future Goku died of Heart Virus. *Krillin - Occasionally stayed in the Son family home on several occasions while visiting Goku and Gohan. He briefly slept here along with the Ox-King during the Vegeta Saga Filler after he failed to inform Chi-Chi of Goku's death during the battle with Raditz and Gohan's abduction by Piccolo. *Piccolo – During the Trunks Saga to readily train with Goku and Gohan, though apparently preferred to (or was forced to by Chi-Chi) sleep (and meditate) outside. *Yamcha - During the Androids Saga, he stayed there while Goku was bedridden via Heart Virus, assisting Chi-Chi in caring for Goku and possibly to stand guard in the event they were attacked by the Androids. *Trunks - Due to his friendship with Goten, Trunks was a frequent visitor during his childhood. He and Goten even took a bath in the drum the son family uses as a makeshift bathtub in the anime. Also visits it inside the Timespace Rift in Dragon Ball Fusions and is where he, Goten, and Tekka meet Kid Goku (who had traveled from the period when he was training under Kami). **Future Trunks - As a baby, Future Trunks was present with his father and mother when Future Goku died of Heart Virus. He also visited it in the main timeline during the Android Saga. *Future Vegeta - Was present with Future Bulma and his son when his rival Future Goku died from Heart Virus. *Videl - First visited during the Great Saiyaman Saga after blackmailing Gohan into training her how to fly so they could fight fairly during the upcoming 25th World Martial Arts Tournament which she convinced Gohan to participate in (which lead to Goku deciding to comeback to life for one day so he could participate as well as see his friends and family). Though Chi-Chi did not get along with her at first, she later became more accepting of Videl upon learning she was wealthy (due to being Mr. Satan's daughter who had become world famous after claiming credit for Gohan's victory over Cell) and was mistakenly under the impression she and Gohan were involved romantically (which itself was actually foreshadowing as Videl would gradually develop feelings for Gohan while training with him and Goten). After Videl and Gohan officially became a couple and started dating, Videl became a frequent visitor. After her marriage to Gohan, Videl would continue to make occasional visits to see her in-laws. Additionally in Fusion Reborn (when she and Gohan had just started dating while still in high school) she had dinner with Chi-Chi, Goten, and Gohan, even helping Chi-Chi out with the dishes afterwards before being summoned away to deal with an emergency caused by the dead returning to Earth due to Janemba's rampage in Other World. *Pan - Pan would occasionally visit Goku's House to spend time with her parenteral grandparents and uncle. However at some point in Pan's long lifetime, Mount Paozu was abandoned by the Son family (presumably due to it having become more dangerous as the area apparently became home to demons such as Lord Yao). GT Pan also visits Goku's House when it becomes part of the Timespace Rift in Dragon Ball Fusions. *Goku Jr. - In Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy, Goku's descendant Goku Jr. would pay a visit during his search for the Dragon Balls in an effort to cure his ailing grandmother Pan. He even encountered his ancestor Goku here as well. *Oolong - In Dragon Ball Z: World's Strongest, Oolong pays Goku a visit while he is taking a bath to inform Goku of Master Roshi and Bulma's abduction by Dr. Kochin. He also visits briefly in Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge in order to go camping with Goku, Gohan, Krillin, and Icarus. *Master Roshi - During the God of Destruction Beerus Saga, Roshi briefly visited after hearing about the prize money Mr. Satan had given Goku for his role in defeating Kid Buu. However he was chased out by Chi-Chi once she discovered the reason for his visit was he wanted to convince Goku to use the money to buy dirty movies (Chi-Chi and her family were in desperate need of the money after her father lost his treasure). It is unclear if Roshi ever visited previously when Grandpa Gohan lived there (presumably he may have visited his old student at some point before Grandpa Gohan adopted Goku). *Tekka - In Dragon Ball Fusions after appearing in the Timespace Rift, Tekka briefly makes occasional visits to Goku's House during Tekka's adventures with Goten, Trunks, Kid Goku, Pan, and the rest of their team as a result of his and Pinich's wish for the Timespace Tournament. Video Game Appearances Goku's house appears in Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden, Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen, Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure, Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, Dragon Ball: Origins, and Dragon Ball Online. It also appears in the Mount Paozu battle stage in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. It is one of the ten locations in the board game The Heroic Dragon Ball Z Adventure Game. Goku and Chi-Chi's house appears in all three games of the ''Legacy of Goku'' series and Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. It also appears in cutscenes in the ''Supersonic Warriors'' series. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, a replica of Grandpa Gohan's House is constructed in the Bamboo Forest Area of Conton City which was built over the ruins of Toki Toki City which was destroyed by the Dragon Ball Pedestal's Shenron statue that had been animated by Chronoa in a display of divine power before it grew out of control leveling most of the city. Using input from members of the Time Patrol, Conton City was constructed and the Bamboo Forest Area was modeled after Mount Paozu as it appeared when Grandpa Gohan lived their with Goku. Presumably the house itself acts as a memorial to both Grandpa Gohan's historic role in shaping the character of Goku who went on to become one of the greatest fighters and heroes in the history of both Universe 7 and the multiverse, which the Chronoa and the Time Patrol wanted to memorialize as an example how much the actions of one person can influence history. At one point, the Future Warrior can find Appule behind Grandpa Gohan's House and enlists the Future Warrior to assist the Frieza Force in combating the Z Fighters in the time fragment timeline from which this incarnation of Appule originates which unlocks a Parallel Quest. After the main story is completed, Goku appears in the Bamboo Forest Area near Grandpa Gohan's house while Kid Gohan appears along the path leading from the forest to the Business District after The Saiyan Threat Saga is completed. Additionally as part of the Masters Pack DLC, Whis will appear next to the house near the fish roasting in a campfire. Additionally, Bardock appears near the large lake behind the house. Goku, Kid Gohan, Bardock, and Whis all appear as potential instructor's for the Future Warrior. Additionally Roasted Fish, Fish Bone, and Scale food items can be randomly found in the Bamboo Forest area around Grandpa Gohan's House. In Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot, Grandpa Gohan's House (called Gohan's House in the game) and Goku's House appear in the Southeast Mountains Area of Earth. Gohan's House and Goku's House are in separate locations with vast distance between them. Gohan's House is near the area where Kid Gohan finds his father Goku performing Mental Simulation Training against a image of Piccolo at the start of Saiyan Saga Episode 1. Goku's House is located further down river from Grandpa Gohan's. Chi-Chi can normally be found in and around Goku's House save for a few scenarios such as before a certain Sub Story. Certain mementos of Goku and Chi-Chi's can be found inside Goku's House at different points in the story, such as the Marked Stone Master Roshi threw during Goku and Krillin's Turtle School training and Chi-Chi's helmet which are Memorabilia that unlock Memorial Spot entries in the Z-Encyclopedia's World section under Memorial Spots and entries in the Z-Encyclopedia's Items section under Memorabilia. The two locations have separate entries in the Z-Encyclopedia's World section under Landmarks. The entry for Goku's House mentions how he heats up a drum filled with water as a makeshift bath and the fact it is a two-story house despite its outward appearance. The entry for Gohan's House mentions how Goku once lived their with his adoptive grandfather and that the shelf inside was once the resting place of the Four-Star Dragon Ball. If Kid Gohan visits his namesake's old house, he notes that he finds it small size kind of cute. Various other playable characters will comment about it if they visit. Goku's House is the site of a few Sub Stories including one where Tao Pai Pai and the Crane Hermit unknowingly cone to Goku's House to convince the occupants to pay protection using the threat of monsters (which turn out to be Saibamen) to convince them to pay, though Chi-Chi and Gohan are not fooled by their tricks and Gohan defeats the monsters, and eventually Tao recognizes the similarities between Gohan and Goku, leading him to ask who his father is and wants nothing more to do with their freakish family once he learns it's Goku as he suspected. Another involves Gohan and Ox-King trying to cheer up Chi-Chi who had been worrying herself over Gohan's plans to go to Namek, by helping her gather ingredients she needs to fix Gohan's favorite meal, Curry which she planned to fix as a treat for her son. After the meal, Chi-Chi talks to Gohan about the trip which helps put her mind at ease a bit. As Chi-Chi is one of the only cooks in the capable of creating Full Course Meals, the player's party must visit Goku's House to have Full Course Meals. Chi-Chi can also cook single meals. Outside Goku's House there is a Training Grounds where characters can perform Mental Simulation Training to unlock certain Super Attacks. During the Intermission after the Frieza Saga, Master Roshi can be found visiting the old house of his former student the Elder Gohan. If spoken to he will tell them about how his former pupil raised Goku there and that Gohan was a great man, strong as an ox, while gentle as a spring breeze, as well as being a truly model student. Noticing he had been droning on quite a bit, Roshi gives them a Super Sacred Text of Martial Arts (a gift that boots a Soul Emblem's proficiency in the Z Fighter's community board) as thanks for their patience in listening to him. If spoken to after this, Master Roshi notes that while it's quiet there its a little too quiet for his tastes as he personally needs a little more hustle and bustle (while Kame House is located out in the sea it is still much closer to civilization than Gohan's House is). Trivia *In the anime, Goku's house was introduced in the very first episode of Dragon Ball Z. However, it was not introduced in the manga until the middle of the Frieza Saga. As such, the anime's design of the house was initially different from the manga's design (though still similar in size). The anime's version of the house is also featured in the first five DBZ movies and several video games. During the Trunks Saga, however, Goku's house in the anime was redesigned to match how it looked in the manga and would remain this way for the rest of the anime (including Super and GT). Gallery References Site Navigation es:Casa del abuelo Gohan Category:Places on Earth Category:Houses